Chaos Effect
by Blitz Babe
Summary: The next generation of demi-saiyans are the only survivors of a vicious onslaught, brought upon them by a wish. What happens when they use a broken time ship to go back in time, but go back too far?
1. Going Back

A/N: Hi everyone! Well, this is it, another 'Next Generation' DBZ/GT fic. I find that it's sometimes hard to keep track of the OC's in these, so here's a small index, in case you forget. Please leave a review, even if you don't like it, to tell me why. Thanks for taking interest! ^-^!  
  
Gohan and Videl's son - Gobo  
  
Goten and Paresu's daughter - Mochi  
  
Goten and Paresu's son - Enokidake  
  
Pan and Uubu's son - Konbu  
  
Trunks and Marron's daughters - Silk & Lace  
  
Bra and ???'s son - Vegeta  
  
  
  
  
  
"It makes no sense!" Gobo said violently, his teeth grit together as tears of rage a frustration, as well as deep, deep pain, spilled down his cheeks. He seemed broken. With a cry he slammed a fist angrily into the wreckage before him. "Why would this happen?" He begged of the world. No one reached out to him. They couldn't, not now, they had their own pain to deal with. "They saved this worthless pit! Over and over they saved this world, those people, and this was their thanks?!? To never know peace? Why can't it end, why does someone always want to this!" He screamed. His ki was rising dangerously as his anger built. The feel of death lay thick upon the air. All around the seven youths Capsule Corp.'s ruined form loomed, as broken as their hearts.  
  
"Gobo." He turned as the familiar voice broke through the dull pain. His nephew, Konbu, placed a calming hand on his shoulder. His eyes were riddled with the same anguish they all felt. "Stop. Grandpa wouldn't want to see you like this, ne?" He said solemnly. "There's nothing anger can do for us now."  
  
".No, but maybe there is something." Lace said quietly. Her chilling, cold blue eyes stared out at the others, barely reflecting her pain. But that there was any at all remained impressive. At her side, her twin sister stayed quiet, slumped against Lace's shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean, Lacey-chan?" Konbu asked. Lace pulled something smooth and silver from her pocket.  
  
"Grandma Bulma. Before they came, she gave this to us." She explained, nodding a little to Silk, who didn't even stir. "She said 'there is still hope'. I all but forgot it."  
  
"Hope?"  
  
All eyes turned to the youngest of the group, slumped against the cold ground, clutching a broken arm. His hair rose from his head in a tall, dark blue flame, making his bloodline clear to any who saw him.  
  
"Do you know what she meant, Veg?" Konbu asked, still poised at Gobo's side.  
  
".Here." He whispered, reaching out a hand to his cousin. Lace placed the smooth disk in his palm. Narrowing his eyes, Vegeta Briefs pressed the small, almost indiscernible button on the side. He threw the object away as smoke billowed from it. When it cleared, a space ship stood before the group, but unlike any they'd seen before. It was sleek and silver, like the strange capsule Bulma had placed it in, and much larger than the one Mirai Trunks had used. Along the side, there were two lines of text. The first read 'Hope II' in clear black letters. Below it, in smaller print, was written 'Time Travel Ship' very discretely. The youths all looked at each other. Konbu cast a grateful glance up at the sky.  
  
"Way to go, Mrs. Briefs." He whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Trunks! Put me down!" Marron screamed playfully, as her boyfriend hoisted her off her feet, laughing boisterously. They stood on one of Capsule Corp.'s back lawns, just outside the kitchen, where a large portion of the Z gang had gathered for something of a reunion. Inside, Vegeta rolled his eyes at his son's antics, being sure to lean his chair back far enough to avoid the debris from Goku's eating. Sure, Vegeta could pack away as much as any other saiyan, but at least he did it more. Discreetly. Outside, past Marron and Trunks' playful games, Pan, Uubu, and Goten were engaged in a light spar. Gohan watched the group intently. At the table with Goku and Vegeta, Bulma and Chi Chi picked at their salads, chatting lightly. Anyone watching would not have believed that the two women were old enough to be the parents of the people outside, let alone Grandparents in one case. The men's youthful looks were explained by their saiyan DNA. The women, however, had used a less natural method. Dragon Balls.  
  
The peaceful scene was suddenly shattered as an ear-piercing scream tore through the air. Gohan shot to his feet so quickly he might have been launched from a canon. "That was Videl!" He said, with clear worry. Without any further ado the group took off in the direction of the shout. Videl and Bra had both taken Gohan's young son, Gobo, out for a trip to the mall. Bra had wanted to buy the little quarter-saiyan some cute outfits to wear.  
  
The group stopped dead as the reached the front entrance to Capsule Corp., surprised to say the least. A sleek silver ship sat upon the front lawn. Not far off, Videl and Bra were staring at in shock, both holding little Gobo protectively. The three-year-old looked confused. "Mom! Bra!" Pan shouted, racing over to the trio.  
  
"Videl, are you alright?" Gohan asked, right at his daughter's heels.  
  
".Fine, I guess. What is that?" Videl asked. Suddenly all eyes focused on the ship as a strong power began to make itself known. The Z fighters took their battle-stances, ready for a fight. The mood was shattered by Bulma's surprised shout.  
  
"Hey, whoa, wait! Look at this!" She called out, pointing a finger to the text inscribed on the hull of the vessel. "Hope II, Time Travel Ship." No one dropped their guard, though, even as the ship began to be explained.  
  
"It could be a trap." Vegeta surmised. Suddenly a ramp lowered, albeit slowly, from the hull of the ship. The warriors readied themselves. A figure emerged, and there were a few audible gasps.  
  
"Mom?" Marron asked in surprise, as the woman who looked strikingly like Android Eighteen lay foot upon the ground. Her straight blonde hair was cropped short around her face, and her expression was cold, calculating even. She dressed in tan cargo pants, with a bright red top, and wore an odd brown belt around her waist. Physically, she looked more than a little banged-up, cuts and bruises scattered across her form. The young woman fixed her gaze upon Marron, and something in her face softened.  
  
"Not quite." She said gently. And then, to emphasize her point, she unraveled the brown 'belt' from her waist. There was a shocked pause. Then a dull thump as Marron hit the ground, completely overwhelmed. Trunks knelt at her side in concern.  
  
"Who are you then, and why are you here?" Gohan demanded. The woman raised a single, speculative eyebrow at him.  
  
"My name is Lace Briefs. I and my comrades have come from the future to save you all." She said plainly. There was another long pause. Suddenly the sound of hasty footsteps filled the air, as another person approached from the back of the ship. His dark hair stretched from his head down to his shoulder blades in a spiky mowhawk, white streaks added artificially for contrast. His skin was richly coloured, and his features were very warm and inviting. That said, he too looked pretty beaten, his orange gi torn almost to shreds here and there. The youth cast a scolding look at Lace.  
  
"Man, Lacey, I knew you shouldn't have done this part." He said dejectedly. Then with a sheepish grin he turned to the somewhat bewildered group, flashing a warm look at them all, even as a light blush crept up his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "My name is Son Konbu, and. Well, what Lacey here said, we've come from the future. I can explain more later but we have some pretty badly hurt people in here." He said. No one lowered their guard. No one, that is, except Goku.  
  
"Wow, people from the future again. Nice to meet you Konbu, I'm Son Goku." He introduced himself. Konbu's smile widened a bit.  
  
"I know." He said. After another split-second's hesitation, the other warriors relaxed.  
  
"You have wounded? I don't think Bulma would mind if we used the regeneration tank. Right, Bulma?" Goku said cheerfully, looking at the blue-haired scientist, who was still ogling the space-craft.  
  
"Of course not. I'll go get things set up." She said. For some reason, she didn't feel ill at-ease, even though such a strange thing was happening. 'Must be experience.' She thought to herself.  
  
Lace and Konbu disappeared back inside their ship, and Goku followed casually, as though he were walking into a shop or visiting someone else's home. After a few moments of hesitation, Pan, Uubu and Goten followed him inside. They were quickly led to an open room, which seemed to be there simply to hold people. From the interior, it was now evident that the vessel had been rushed, the project hastily slapped together.  
  
Thoughts did not dwell on the ship for long once they reached the open room, however. Inside were five individuals. One, a man who looked to be in his mid twenties, stood waiting with a much younger man. The older was tall and broad-shouldered, built almost identically to Gohan. His straight black hair fell loosely around his face and eyes, which looked deep and saddened. The man's features were almost the mirror image of Videl's.  
  
The teen next to him barely came up to his shoulders, not including his hair. It stood off of his head in a dark blue flame, above a face that was only slightly less harsh than Vegeta's, even this early in his life. He clutched a broken arm, blood seeping through the fabric of his white jacket. His eyes were dull and resigned.  
  
The other three figures all lay upon the floor. One, a woman with long, shimmering blue hair, seemed far less damaged than the others. She wore an odd purple dress, the fabric fanning out around her, as she huddled silently. A brown tail lay limp behind her, not even coiled around her waist. Her face could not be seen. Nearby the blue-haired girl, two figures with thick, long brown hair lay. Both looked to be in the worst condition. A long wound stretched along the girl's cheek, no longer spilling blood for the time being. Burn marks covered her back and stomach, where the fabric of her gi had been blasted away. She hung protectively onto the boy, barely conscious herself. Though he was definitely not. Burn marks covered his cheek and temple, and an open wound had been hastily bandaged with mitch-match fabric around his waist. One of his legs was twisted at a painful angle. Both demi-saiyans had the tails of their race, and long brown locks that stretched to their waists.  
  
For some reason, no one said a word as the began to move the wounded out. Goku knelt at the side of the two brunettes, concern on his face as he looked them over. Goten moved to the blue-haired girl in a heap on the ground, but a hand stopped him. He looked at Lace in surprise. "No, let me move her." She said simply. Leaning down she gathered her twin in her arms.  
  
"Goten, Uubu, why don't you show Lace to the regeneration tanks?" Goku said. He looked at the blue-haired youth. "You should go with them too." He said. Though his tone was light, his voice still betrayed his concern. With a nod the two boys left to lead the way, and the others followed with no hesitation. Pan knelt at her grandfather's side.  
  
"I'll lift the girl." She offered. Goku nodded, and she gently began to pry the young woman's finger's away. In the background the other two simply watched. They were tired and burnt out, and they knew these were people they could trust. With a careful ease Pan lifted the young brunette away, and Goku heaved up the boy who was almost certainly her brother.  
  
"Grandpa?" The boy asked of Goku, his eyes opening briefly. Goku just smiled.  
  
"It's okay." He said kindly.  
  
The group left the ship and joined the others at the tanks. The boy with the broken arm had been given a senzu bean instead, as had all the others, which they took no questions asked. The Z gang got the two brunettes into the tanks easily enough. At the sidelines, Lace still held her twin lightly, the neutral look on her face. Goku glanced at them in surprise. "Shouldn't she be in a tank?" He asked in concern.  
  
"Her wounds are mental, not physical." The eldest figure said, his face somber. The senzu was beginning to work, as his energy returned, and his wounds began to mend. A similar effect was happening all around. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Then I guess all that's left are explanations." He said, his eyes fixed on the teen who resembled him so impressively.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma and Chi Chi both scolded in unison.  
  
"Let the poor children get cleaned up first, they look like they've seen the end of the world." Chi Chi said maternally. After a few more light arguments, it was decided that the newcomers should have some rest and so forth before going into their tale. The two in the tanks wouldn't be coming out for some time, anyway. 


	2. Revelations

A/N: Well, no reviews, but still; The show must go on!  
  
  
  
A shower, fresh clothes, and several thousand pounds of food later, the five healthy youths were ready to begin explaining. Konbu, who seemed to be the resident diplomat, stood to address everyone who had gathered around the table. That was the entire Son and Briefs families, as well as Krillin's. The formerly bald martial artist had been called after his daughter fainted. Konbu wasted no time in getting down to business.  
  
"Twenty-two years from now, on August 3rd at seven a.m., our families were all killed." He said darkly. None of his happy, care-free nature was present in his expression now. Any questions were silenced by the heavy looks on the newcomers faces. No one doubted that this story was true, and quite probably vicious. "A man named Pilaf used the dragon balls to make a wish, that he would be strong enough to destroy Son Goku, and have his revenge. The dragon granted the wish, and Pilaf began his hunt for Goku. He didn't have to hunt long. I think we all know what kind of man Goku is. He faced Pilaf head-on, and was killed. But that. that monster didn't stop there. After Goku was gone, he decided it wasn't enough. He hunted down everyone who was close to Goku. He killed Dende, so there would be no dragon balls to wish anyone back with. Soon it was only us seven left. The last, the youngest. He found us. We fought him, and barely managed to escape, hiding in the ruins of Capsule Corp." Konbu's brows knit in sadness. "It all happened in just two days. Goku's death, then everyone else's. Before she died Lace's grandmother gave her something. The capsule with the time ship in it. We only wanted to go back a week, to stop Pilaf from making the wish, but the ship was broken. When we landed and I saw Gobo I knew we'd come to the wrong time." He said softly. There was quiet all around as everyone took in his words. No one had the heart to speak, or to ask the questions that burned in their minds. Konbu looked at them all sadly. "I know what you're wondering, but it wouldn't be wise for us to explain to much. I think even just knowing our names goes a little too far." He confessed. Suddenly Vegeta snorted.  
  
"Brat, you've already changed time by being here. Don't do a half-assed job. Anyone idiot with a brain can guess at who most of you are." He barked crossly. Konbu seemed to consider this for a moment. He looked over at the older man to his side, who simply nodded. "Alright then, proper introductions." He declared. Then, his mood lightening, he raised a hand and jutted a thumb at himself. "I'm Son Konbu, the son of Pan and Uubu." He explained. Two resounding 'thumps' filled the air as Pan and Uubu both fainted at once. Konbu blushed a bit at the display, but no one else seemed very surprised. After a moment, the two startled future parents pulled themselves back into their chairs, and introductions resumed. Konbu pointed to the tall, twenty-something man at his side. "This is Son Gobo." He said simply. The younger Gobo looked up from his mother's lap at the sound of his name, and gazed at his older self in wonder. There were several obvious glances between the two saiyans, and Konbu's mood lightened further. "This," He continued, pointing at Vegeta. "Is Vegeta Briefs, the son of Bra Briefs." He explained. Bra blinked and looked at the young man in surprise, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
"Who's the father?" She asked gently. Veg sighed.  
  
"You would never say, but you weren't married when I was born." He told her. There was an almost. proud spark in his voice. Everyone looked at Bra in surprise, before Konbu quickly diverted their attention by continuing.  
  
"Lace Briefs here is the daughter of Trunks and Marron. The blue haired girl is her twin sister, Silk." He offered that information up to the table, and thankfully gazes turned to the young couple, who were smiling tentatively at each other. Krillan and Eighteen looked at Lace carefully, and she didn't flinch, only returning their steady gazes. Silk had been placed into a guest room. She wouldn't talk or eat, and Lace had cleaned her up herself. "And lastly," Konbu continued. "The two in the regeneration tanks are Sons Mochi and Enokidake, the children of Goten and Paresu. Mochi is the girl." He elaborated. All eyes turned to Goten. He looked at his family around him, then shrugged and threw a fist into the air.  
  
"Whoo! I marry Paresu!" He declared happily. Next to him, Pan and Uubu were desperately avoiding eye-contact, their cheeks flaming red. After a minute Konbu decided to offer up even more information. "Gobo here is the oldest at twenty-five. I'm seventeen, Lacey and Silky are both twenty-one, Mochi is eighteen, 'Dake is twenty, and Vegeta's the youngest at fourteen." He said. Then a soft yawn slipped past his lips. He needed sleep, as did they all, and now that explanations were over he felt drained.  
  
"You guys look beat. You should get some sleep while we talk things over." Bulma suggested in concern, looking at the youths with a new warmth. Konbu nodded gratefully, and after a few more moments, he and the others meandered off to the guest rooms. Bulma had Bra show them the way.  
  
As they walked, Bra kept glancing furtively at Vegeta. Her future son had his grandfather's hair, and serious, harsh face. But he was definitely hers as well. The blue tint to his hair, the striking, intelligent blue eyes. However his face was more elongated than anyone else in her family's. Signs of his mysterious father, she mused. Twenty-two years into the future, he was fifteen. Which meant it would be seven years before she had him. 'I'll only be twenty-three then. I don't want to be a single mother!' She thought worriedly. Her plan had always been to find the perfect guy and marry him. But here, right before her, was living proof that it wouldn't happen. At least not until she already had a child.  
  
Vegeta turned and caught her gaze with his own. 'Oops.' Bra thought, realizing that she'd been gawking at him. However, a reluctant smile crept up the teen's lips, one he hadn't shown until then. The act was unusual to see in such a serious, defiantly saiyan figure. The moment passed and the young Vegeta returned to staring ahead of him. Bra forced her gaze away from her future son as she showed everyone to their rooms.  
  
Back at the table, a fairly heated discussion was carrying on. Albeit quietly. "We can't just send them back. That maniac Pilaf is still in that timeline! Why would we send them back there?" Goten demanded, his face contorted in an uncharacteristic expression of anger. Gohan sighed.  
  
"I know it isn't easy to think about." He said softly, looking at Gobo, who was so firmly nestled in Videl's grasp. She hadn't let him go since the time ship landed. "But, we have other things to consider. They don't belong in this timeline." He reasoned. "There's a bigger picture."  
  
"What? The bigger picture of sending them back to die? After all they've been through?" Trunks retorted, joining on Goten's side. He'd always been edgy about time travel. Maybe it was because he felt such an affinity for his other self, the one who came back to save them from the androids. And the one who went back to a broken future. 'Still, he had Mom to go back to. In their timeline everyone's dead!' He thought.  
  
"Well, it's all speculation anyway. I checked out their ship while they were resting up." Bulma said suddenly, breaking into the argument. "It isn't travel worthy. That last trip took everything out of it." She explained. There was a pause as everyone considered this.  
  
".Can you fix it?" Gohan asked. No one blamed him for playing the devil's advocate, he said the things that needed to be said sometimes. Him or Vegeta. But in this case, Vegeta could only see benefit in having more saiyans around, so he kept quiet. It had been a long time since he'd gotten a good spar in. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Nope! Whatever I could have used to learn how to fix it has been scrambled, so those kids are stuck here. At least until I become the same genius I am in the future and build another one." She said. "But by then, we probably won't have the heart to let them go."  
  
Vegeta caught his mate's gaze, and almost gasped. He knew that look. She used it few times, and they were far between, but he knew that look. A quick glance at Kakkarot told him that the younger saiyan did as well. But no one else had caught on. Bulma was lying. She was lying through her teeth! An inward chuckle spread throughout Vegeta. 'Damn, onna, I knew there was a reason why I stayed here.' He thought. The only risk now was that Kakkarot would blow their cover. But a few moments passed, and his mouth remained closed.  
  
Suddenly Chi Chi elbowed him in the side. "Goku, don't you have anything to say?" She asked. Goku blinked, looking around in surprise. He shrugged and let loose an infamous Son grin.  
  
"Uh, I'm hungry?" He offered. Chi Chi sighed and looked away, shaking her head, and all around people rolled their eyes. It was typical. Vegeta blinked. 'How many times has that baka done that?' He wondered. Was it all just an act?. No, it was easier to think that this one time was a fluke. Gohan sighed.  
  
"Well, then they stay, since we have no choice." He consented. Bulma smiled happily.  
  
"They can all stay here, we have plenty of room." She offered. There was some murmured conversation, but the matter was quickly agreed upon. CC was the center of activity for the Z fighters anyway. Suddenly a shrill beeping sound filled the air. Everyone with saiyan blood in the room winced and covered their ears, as Bulma look down at her wrist watch. "Ah! The tanks!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. Her head snapped up and she looked around. "Goten, Goku, you come with me. Everyone else stay put. We don't want to scare the living crap out of those kids by surrounding them." She instructed. Goten and Goku nodded and followed her to the regeneration room. Nervousness swept through Goten. He was going to meet his future children, here, now. What if they thought he was a geek?  
  
They reached the tanks, and Goten looked at the two teenagers floating in the filmy green liquid. Both had Paresu's hair, but beyond that, their features were all Son. Soft, friendly, warm and naïve. Nervousness was washed away as Goten felt an odd protective feeling settle in. Bulma pressed a button, and the tanks began to drain. Together the three of them pulled the two teens out, wrapping them in towels as they looked around in blurry surprise. "Daddy?" Mochi asked. Before Goten could answer, she flung her arms around him. "You're alive! You didn't die! You didn't!" She sobbed. Without thinking Goten wrapped her in a warm embrace.  
  
"Shh, it's okay, don't cry." He said. Nearby Enokidake was staring at them dazedly.  
  
"But, we saw you die. We saw all of you die." He said darkly. Mochi released her death-grip on Goten and looked up at her father's face. Having gotten a closer look, she gasped, surprise evident in her warm, round brown eyes.  
  
"You're so young!" She exclaimed. It was hard to see, since saiyans aged so slowly, and had she not known him so well it might have been missed. But little things, tiny wrinkles and deeply grooved marks from years of laughing, they were part of the map that was her father's face. But they weren't here anymore. Foggy memories began to fill Mochi's mind. Being carried by Gobo onto a ship. Landing, hearing voices, seeing faces. Fearfully hanging onto her brother as she wondered if they would die. "What happened?" She asked.  
  
".You've gone twenty-two years into the past, by using a time machine the Bulma of the future made. It didn't work right and you were thrown back here." Goten told her gently. He guided her to a seat, as Goku did the same with Enokidake.  
  
"The past." Enokidake said thoughtfully. He squeezed his eyes shut. "So, it was all real?" He asked. No one answered. No one had to, the question needed no answer. It's very asking provided one.  
  
".Come on, I'll take you to your rooms." Bulma offered. Neither youth resisted as they were lead away. Goten watched them go with concern, not quite sure how to handle this new circumstance.  
  
"Dad?" He asked after they had left. Goku looked at him expectantly. "What's. Does it always feel this strange? I haven't even had these kids yet." He said, not exactly making sense, but he was more than a little muddled. Goku placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It doesn't matter son, if they're yours, then they're yours." Goku said sagely. Then he smiled. "Vegeta would probably call it a 'saiyan bond' or something." He reassured him. Goten nodded meekly and watched as Goku sauntered off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dad!" Konbu shouted, plowing into his father, barely shoving him out of the way of a ki blast. Before him the monster that Pilaf had become laughed insanely. It was a grotesque thing, it's green skin stretched and mutilated beyond normal laws, teeth jutting from it's gaping mouth at all angles. There was no time to speculate on the near-miss as another blast rocketed towards them. There was no time to dodge. Uubu suddenly spun, shifting himself so that the blast would hit him dead-on. Konbu barely had time to scream as he and his father were flung backwards. His body cracked painfully against a mountainside, not stopping, but continuing to plow through the rock. But it was not a pain he couldn't take. The rock barely scraped him. Before him, however, he watched as his own father was incinerated. Konbu screamed.  
  
"Konbu-chan! Konbu-chan! KONBU!" Konbu's eyes burst open as he heard the voice call his name. Tears were streaming down his face, and his blanket was thrown onto the floor. He sat bolt up. Guilt washed through him. A bad dream, and he had been screaming aloud, hadn't he? What a mess. The door to his room was open. Enokidake and Bulma stood there, staring at him in surprise, and Mochi knelt at her cousin's side.  
  
"S-sorry. Just a bad dream. Sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry." He said softly. Embarrassment coursed through him. 'How weak of me!' He berated. 'I lost myself, I can't believe I did such a thing.' His inward thoughts tormented him. A smile came across his face, the shield he had to wear, and he felt himself forcefully lightening his mood. He couldn't let them see that. "You're better, that's good." He said to Mochi and Enokidake. In the dim light, something caught his eye. He pushed back a thick strand of Mochi's hair. A scar stretched along her cheek, marring her face where her wound had been. "Will that not heal?" He asked, desperate to change the subject, to hope they'd forget his previous display of weakness.  
  
"Eh?" Mochi asked, blinking in surprise. Konbu mirrored the move.  
  
"You haven't seen your reflection yet?" He asked gently. Sudden fear swept over Mochi's face, and he regretted saying such a thing. But before he could reassure her she dashed out the door. Enokidake rolled his eyes.  
  
"Way to go, genius. That was smooth." He snorted. Bulma looked at him in shock. Such words, she would expect from someone of Vegeta's bloodline. Certainly not from Goten's son! It was such a very odd thing to see. None of the Son men would ever get out a remark like that. Konbu sighed.  
  
"Why are you people here, anyway?" He asked. His voice was tired, but not annoyed. Enokidake snorted again.  
  
"Because you were screaming bloody murder." He said. The air suddenly grew heavy. There was silence, and Konbu fought for words to fill it with, but found none. Why had he asked such an obvious question? Now they were certain to remember his outburst! Without a word Bulma pulled the door to his room shut. Enokidake's brows were knit, and he looked frustrated, angered by something. Bulma knew such a feeling. He was angry at himself for choosing such a bad placement of words. 'Screaming bloody murder.'  
  
Enokidake clenched a fist. "Damn. He was probably SEEING bloody murder. I'm such an ass." He said harshly. Bulma blinked. Where had this kid gotten his personality from? Videl? It certainly wasn't Goten or Paresu. And it wasn't completely like Vegeta's, either, since he didn't seem to have an overwhelming ego. Just a sharp tongue.  
  
"I'll take you to your room." Bulma offered, not sure what else to say. The boy nodded, and they went the rest of the way, catching up to Mochi. She was standing infront of one of the hallways mirrors looking mortified.  
  
"Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no!" She said sadly, running a finger along her narrow scar. Bulma patted her shoulder consolingly.  
  
"Don't worry dear, scars add character." She tried to say comfortingly. Mochi shook her head.  
  
"I look like Yamcha!" She whined. Bulma let a soft chuckle escape her lips.  
  
"Oh, hun, you're much prettier than him. But if you really don't like it we can always cover it up!" She offered. Mochi suddenly brightened.  
  
"You're right, make-up! What a great idea! Thanks Bulma." She said, and without hesitation wrapped the older woman in a hug. After a moment they parted, and the blue-haired scientist led her new guests to their rooms. Mochi disappeared into hers first, right next to her brother's. Bulma turned to go as Enokidake turned the knob to his door. His voice stopped her, however.  
  
"Bulma-san?" He asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes?" She replied, curious as to what the boy would have to say. His eyes narrowed again as he considered something.  
  
"Back home, Pan-chan and Konbu, they had a very impressive understanding." He explained. "They do not like to be weak. Konbu hides himself a lot, he always has, he gets it from Pan-chan. But the two of them were very close." Enokidake closed his eyes. He turned the knob to his room, and slipped inside. The door swung shut behind him, and Bulma was left to ponder what he meant. Pan was close to her son. Well, that was no surprise, Bulma knew what it was like to have children. Then it hit her. 'He wants me to send Pan to talk with Konbu. Of course! Why didn't I see that?' She thought, whacking herself over the head. The kid was trying to apologize for his words, and make it up to his cousin. Had he been Vegeta or Trunks the display would have been immediately obvious. But, as he was a Son, it took some getting used to. And despite his demeanor Enokidake was obviously a Son.  
  
Bulma went downstairs, glancing at the clock on her way. Ten p.m. When had it gotten so late? She looked around. No one had left, but everyone had found other things to occupy their time. The younger ones were sprawled around the living room, Uubu and Pan fastidiously avoiding each other as they tried to watch T.V. or look at magazines. Goten was holding a thoughtful conversation with Trunks, who currently had a pillow planted upon his lap. And, on that pillow, Marron's sleeping head. Krillen, Chi Chi, and Eighteen were conversing seriously at the table, while Vegeta sulked around and Goku searched for snack food. Bulma sighed. It looked as though no one would be going home to night. That meant a few people would have to share guest rooms. But right now she had something else to deal with. She walked over to where Pan was sat, crossed-legged on the floor, staring at the T.V. with a bit TOO much attention. Especially when it was a commercial for a dish-washer that was on. She tapped the young demi-saiyan's shoulder. Pan looked at her in surprise, jumping a bit as she was startled.  
  
"Pan, would you come with me, please?" Bulma asked. Pan leapt to her feet and nodded vigorously.  
  
"Sure, of course, why not?" She said hastily. It was obvious that she was desperate to avoid her awkward situation with Uubu right now. Bulma lead her off, back towards the guest rooms. Once they were clear of even saiyan earshot, they paused, and Bulma turned to speak to Pan.  
  
"I want you to talk with Konbu." She said firmly. Pan blinked. The colour drained from her face, and she opened her mouth to speak. However, nothing came out, save a slightly muted squawk. Bulma raised a hand nonetheless. "You don't have to say anything fancy or maternal, just go into his room and talk with him. Today you just died. He needs to see you, it'll help, I'm sure." She said. 'Maybe something like this will help that poor Silk girl.' Bulma thought as she reassumed her walking, and practically dragged Pan to Konbu's room.  
  
"Isn't he sleeping?" She asked. Bulma shrugged.  
  
"If he is, then wake him up." She urged, then pulled open the door, and gestured for Pan to go in. The demi-saiyan took a deep breath. She was going to talk to her son from the future. A son who, right now, was the exact same age as her. Gathering herself she stepped into the room. The door clicked shut behind her. 'My son, and Uubu's son. This. strange.' She though apprehensively as she walked towards Konbu's bed. He was stirring. At first she thought he might be awake, but as she heard his murmured words, she realized he was still asleep. His brows were knit in anguish as he lay there, sweat beading off his forehead.  
  
"Konbu?" Pan asked quietly. Her first impulse was to sit on the bed beside him, but she fought it and instead kneeled on the carpet, looking at him contemplatively. "Konbu?" She asked again, a little louder this time. He opened his eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Mom?" He asked lightly. "Was it a dream?" Konbu asked her. She frowned at the sudden pain she felt for this boy, and shook her head.  
  
"You had a dream, but I don't think that's what you meant." She answered softly. He sat up, looking down at his hands as he held them in his lap, thoughts racing through his mind. Pan looked at him carefully. His profile was rounded, his features soft and gentle. He had his mother's delicate nose, with his father's wide eyes, and wild dark hair. This boy before her was her and Uubu, represented by one person. It was amazing. Tentatively, she reached out a hand, touching his own trembling ones. Pan gasped as suddenly Konbu wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's weak of me, but I need to hug you Mom." He told her. Pan blinked in surprise. Weak? Well, sure, crying and whining and such was weak. But. Showing affection wasn't. After all, he'd been through so much, it was amazing he was this pulled together. Not broken like Lace's sister. She returned the embrace.  
  
"Don't say sorry, it isn't weak." She told him. Konbu shook his head.  
  
"Of course it is. When you show others your real self, it makes you weak, it lets them in. You know that." He told her, then he pulled away, his expression indistinguishable in the darkened room. Pan looked at him in surprise. What kind of person was she in the future? Had she taught her son all these things?  
  
".Letting the wrong people in is dangerous, that's right, and some things are weak. It's weak to cry. But. Not always." She told him.  
  
".You're different from her." Konbu told her softly. "Mom would never say that." He said. Pan lowered her gaze, drawing herself up to her feet. What could change her views like that? Was her future self really so cold? Or. Was her future self just right? Maybe she would live to have few epiphanies along the road. But, something about this, it just didn't feel natural. Pan looked at the doorway. There wasn't much else she could do. "Why did you come?" Konbu asked.  
  
'Why did I come?' Pan thought. Because Bulma told her to. She narrowed her eyes. No, if that had been all there was, then she wouldn't have come at all. There had to be something more. What was it? She turned and looked back at the boy before her. "My son needed me." She answered softly. That was all it could be. 'I've known him for only a few hours. How can this be?' Pan wondered. But Dende gave no answer, so with a quiet sigh she left the room. 


	3. Resolutions

A/N: Sorry to dragon's moon and Raptor 101 who reviewed this at FF.Net, *Sheepish grin* I sort of forgot I posted this there as well. Stupid me. But, since they were such nice peoples and the only ones to say ANYTHING, good or bad, about this story, this chapter is for them.  
  
Also, if you would like to see some pictures regarding this fic, here:  
  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/agal.php?id=63355  
  
Go there! Go there! Now, on with the tale!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Pan threw a punch at the young Vegeta, the weight of several hundred times earth gravity pulling her down. It had taken her a lot of hard training, but a year ago, she had reached the legendary level of super saiyan. To keep her strength up Pan trained everyday. But today, there were very few people who weren't distracted, mostly by their thoughts. Thinking was not something Pan felt like doing. So, when 'Veg' as he asked to be called brought up training, she practically dragged him to the GR. The boy surprised her. She had expected to find herself sparring someone like Vegeta or Trunks, but really, it was more like Goku or Goten. There was a permanent grin plastered on his face. Not quite a smile, not quite a smirk. He talked while the sparred, chattering about their moves, and commenting on life in the future. His mind seemed to want to skirt the most recent incident. "I only train with you in the future sometimes, when you come to visit Mom. Mostly it's Grandpa or Uncle Trunks who spar with me. But you're pretty strong, too." He told her as he blocked her hit, and landed one of his own in her gut. Pan winced and slugged him upside his head. Veg staggered back a bit at the unexpected blow. "Ouch! Here, catch this, then." He called out. Raising his hand, he made a grasping motion in the air above his head. Pan watched curiously as Veg moved his arm down, like he was pulling a cord. Holding it at his waist, he began to spin, moving impressively fast. At first it looked just like some kind of strange dance. Then something glittered out of the corner of Pan's eye. Before she could blink Veg was surrounded in thin, glowing lines of ki, all forming a strange orbit around him as he spun.  
  
"This is an attack?" She scrutinized aloud. Veg's grin only spread, and suddenly, he halted his spinning.  
  
"Hyah!" He yelled, as the strands of ki exploded away from him. And now it made sense. Pan blinked as she raised her arms, trying to block the onslaught. It couldn't be dodged. It filled the whole GR with energy, and very powerful energy. She grit her teeth and braced herself as the shockwave hit, preparing for the burning sensation of energy that was sure to follow. Pan waited. And waited. The shockwave subsided, and no ki assaulted her. She blinked, lowering her arms, and almost cried out aloud when she saw Veg standing mere inches before her. "Hey, this is training, you don't think I'd let that hit you do you?" He asked curiously. Pan blinked in shock. Veg smiled and tapped her on the head. "I'm not that mean! Besides, it might break the GR, and Gran's scaaaaary when she's mad. Wanna keep going now?" He asked. Pan just stared at him.  
  
"You stopped your own ki energy! Do you know how weird that is?" She asked, still slightly muddled by shock. Veg raised a hand to his face, tapping his chin with a finger.  
  
"Hmm. Nope! Can we train now? Pleeeeeease?" He asked. Pan opened her mouth to say something else, when suddenly the GR's electronic warning system came on.  
  
"Gravity Levels decreasing." It announced. Pan and Veg turned to look at the entrance, waiting to see who was coming in. The door whooshed open. Mochi and Enokidake walked in, followed closely by Goten, who looked a little anxious and a little excited. The group smiled at Pan and Veg as they lowered themselves to the ground.  
  
"Uncle Goten!" Pan exclaimed in relief. The two brunettes caught the tones in her voice, and shot suspicious looks at her sparring partner. Veg shrugged defensively.  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!" He said. "All I did was retract my energy so she didn't get toasted. It looked like she couldn't figure out how to block my 'Whirling Ball of Deadly Yarn' attack, and she got all weird. I just wanted to show her the move!" Veg defended himself. Goten blinked. He was fifteen? He sounded more like twelve. Then suddenly the gravity of what he'd said hit him.  
  
"You retracted your ki? How?" Goten asked. As far as he knew, ki was a one-way thing. At his side Enokidake and Mochi both got looks of 'oh, shit' on their faces. Veg shrugged.  
  
"Uh, well, I told it 'come back'. And it did. Can't you guys do that?" He inquired curiously. Goten and Pan both shook their heads vigorously in unison. Veg blinked.  
  
"Not yet, eh? I guess no one's figured it out. Oops." He reasoned, crossing his arms as he thought about it. "Now, let's see. Who knows the most about ki. Oh! I know why you can't do it yet!" He realized, snapping his fingers. Enokidake frowned suddenly at the younger boy.  
  
"Veg!" He snapped. Veg looked at him in surprise. "Keep your painfully obvious musings to yourself, would you? Some things don't need to be said. We don't want to tell them everything about the future." Enokidake warned. He and Mochi had talked with Konbu when they woke up that morning, and certain 'agreements' had been made. Sadly that was after Pan and Veg had disappeared to the GR. Mochi sighed.  
  
"You don't have to be so blunt, 'Dake-chan." She told him. Veg shrugged.  
  
"Okay, whatever. Less talking more sparring!" He said, raising his hand in the victory sign. "Whoo, Vegeta Briefs!" He announced loudly, and then winked. Everyone sweat-dropped.  
  
"Er, Veg? What are you doing?" Goten asked.  
  
"Being a moron. Now beat it, Veg, Mochi and I are going to show Dad what we're made of." He said, chucking a thumb at the door. Veg narrowed his brows in a slight glare.  
  
"Careful, 'Dake-chan, you're being rude." Mochi warned. Pan and Goten watched the interaction with interest. Enokidake shot a slightly resentful look at his sister. He steamed a bit, grinding his teeth a little.  
  
"I'm not being rude. He was being a moron, and we are here to spar with Dad. It would be rude if I were to pick him up and throw him out. That would be rude." 'Dake argued. Goten blinked. His son certainly was a defensive fellow, that was for sure.  
  
"I wasn't being a moron, I was doing my 'Ultimate Victory Fighter' pose. You're just in a permanent foul mood." Veg retorted. His face looked slightly angered, but it reflected none of the serious, troubled quiet it had the night before. Goten imagined it easily could, though. He looked from the boy, to his own future children, and recognized the tremor of tension that hung in the air. The words weren't really anything. It was simply a front, to hide from something that lurked just a little deeper, to keep from remembering yesterday.  
  
"Daddy?" Goten was drawn out of his thoughts by Mochi's voice. She bit her lip, looking concerned. "It is alright if I call you that, isn't it? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." She asked gently. Goten smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Nah, it's fine. What do you want, hun?" He asked. A happy smile crept up her face.  
  
"This argument could take a while. May I go somewhere with Pan-chan?" She requested. Goten blinked.  
  
"I thought you wanted to train?" He asked. Mochi shook her head, sending waves of warm brown hair around her face. When she first woke up that morning, she'd hunted down Bulma, who'd leant her some face cream. The scar on her face was completely invisible now.  
  
"I don't really need to, fighting's not a big deal to me." She said. Noticing the shocked look the spread across her father's face, she quickly raised her hands. "Oh, not that I don't like it, I do sometimes. But. I'm not even a super saiyan. I'd just be in the way of your spar with 'Dake-chan." She elaborated. Goten blinked. She didn't fight much? How strange, for a member of the Son family at least.  
  
"Well, if you don't fight much, what do you do?" He asked curiously. Mochi smiled and raised a hand, thumping her sternum proudly.  
  
"I'm going to university to become a doctor!" She announced happily. Then, suddenly, something flickered across her face. A shadow. ".Or, well," She said with a slightly broken laugh. "I was at least. I guess that's going to be harder now that I don't live in that timeline anymore, huh?" Mochi asked, and she bit her lip again. The GR went silent as Veg and Enokidake calmed their argument. Goten felt his heart plummet. 'Do something!' His mind urged him. She looked so sad, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yeah, but Mochi-chan's a genius, so even if it's harder she can still do it!" Veg suddenly announced. "Did you know she skipped two entire grades? They moved her from eight to ten all at once in highschool." He said to Goten. His voice conveyed absolutely no falsehood, or pretense. To anyone who just walked in it would look more like he was bragging, than trying to comfort. Mochi's face brightened, and her brother rolled his eyes.  
  
"Would you shut up, kid? The last thing she needs is more encouragement. By Dende, do you people know how humiliating it is to be in the same classes as your little sister?" Enokidake whined. Mochi smiled, and elbowed his side.  
  
"You weren't complaining when I helped you study for your finals." She said playfully. 'Dake shot her a disapproving look and a 'hmmph' of disapproval.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be taking Pan somewhere?" He asked irritably. Mochi blinked, then nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah. Pan-chan, could you come and talk to me for a sec? We'll clear out of the GR for the boys." She asked. Any trace of her previous sorrow was now buried down deep. Pan nodded reluctantly, with one last look at her uncle and future cousin. She followed Mochi out, Veg not far behind them. Once they were outside Veg grinned at the two of them.  
  
"I'm going to go find somebody else to talk with. Bye girls!" He said, flashing the victory sign again before dashing off. Pan and Mochi watched him go. Once he was clear of sight, Pan turned to her future cousin.  
  
"So, what do you want?" She asked. Mochi smiled.  
  
"A conversation, about something difficult to hear." The brunette warned. Pan waited, listening. "This morning some of us discussed what would tell you guys, and what we wouldn't. I didn't agree with everything. But, I respect the group's choices, and there was one I definitely agreed with." She told Pan carefully. "And that was to tell you that in eleven years, you're mother will die."  
  
Pan froze. "What?" She asked quietly. Mochi raised her arms hastily.  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry, I'm telling you this so you can stop it." She explained. Her face grew serious as she continued. "On December fourth, at around nine thirty p.m., Videl will be accosted on evening by a group of unpleasant men. They rape her, and kill her." She said darkly. Pan felt her chest begin to constrict. 'Why did they pick me to tell her? Why not 'Dake-chan?' Mochi wondered as she saw the hurt look on her cousin's face. 'At least it's better than telling Uncle Gohan.' She thought sadly. After Videl's death, Pan partly segregated herself from the family, as did her brother. Mochi didn't know her as well as she knew Gohan. She could stand to see Pan upset. But Gohan was something of an idol to her, and telling him would be much more difficult. Still. Mochi placed a hand on her cousin's arm.  
  
"All you have to do is stop her from going out that night. Or at least send someone with her. I'm sure any of us could take whatever some thugs dish out, but Videl hasn't fought in years." Mochi explained. Pan felt like she might throw up. This happened in the other timeline? Her mother was killed so. so. senselessly?  
  
"I'm sorry, it's weak of me, but I need to hug you Mom."  
  
"Don't say sorry, it isn't weak."  
  
"Of course it is. When you show others your real self, it makes you weak, it lets them in. You know that."  
  
Pan gasped. 'Was that what changed me?' She wondered. What made her so closed-off, that she taught Konbu such feelings were weak? "I love my mother. If she were to die, I think. I think I'd want to keep that kind of pain from my son. I think I might not want my son to love me, so I wouldn't hurt him." Pan reasoned aloud. Mochi looked at her in surprise. Resolution grew on her cousin's face. "But my mother won't die in this timeline." She said firmly. 'I won't become the kind of person I did in the future. I won't hide from things.'  
  
"That was the plan." Mochi assured her, happy it was a success.  
  
".Have you seen Uubu around?" Pan asked suddenly. Mochi paused in surprise.  
  
"I think I saw him with Grandpa on my way to the GR." She provided. Pan nodded her thanks, then headed off, out to find Uubu. He was fairly good at keeping his ki low, but Grandpa's she could definitely find, as long as she was looking. It didn't take long for Pan to pin them both down to the kitchen. They were sitting at the table, downing several kilos of food. Well, Goku was, Uubu ate substantially less than the older man.  
  
As the demi-saiyan approached Goku raised a hand to wave at his granddaughter, currently caught up in his food. Uubu glanced up, then blushed a vibrant red, hastily moving his gaze back to his plate. He let out a startled yelp when Pan placed her hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk." She said firmly. 'No, run away, not yet. It's too soon, it's too soon! What will you say?' Her mind pleaded desperately with herself.  
  
"Well, I'm done." Goku said. He stood from the table, grabbing a platter of meat up into his arms before he disappeared. Pan stiffly took the seat next to Uubu. She couldn't help but blush at the thought that they ended up together in another time. Uubu refused to make eye-contact with her.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" He asked quietly. 'Brilliant, Uubu, you know why she's here.' He berated himself mentally. Pan fought the urge to get up and run away.  
  
"So. Do you like me?" She asked. There was a pregnant silence as Uubu weighed his answer. Both knew what sense Pan used the word 'like' in.  
  
"Yes. I never expected anything, though." Uubu confessed hastily. Pan sighed.  
  
"But it looks like something does happen in the future. Have you talked to Konbu at all?" She asked. Uubu nodded slowly.  
  
"A few minutes ago he came in and ate some cheese. I said hello. Then he left." He explained. Pan felt a smile creep up her cheeks, and she laughed a little.  
  
"Well, I wasn't thinking of something that superficial." She said. Uubu's blush deepened and he laughed a bit more. Pan closed her eyes. Why was it so awkward? This was Uubu! He was one of her best friends. She shouldn't be having any difficulties at all. "You. I never really thought about you that way, before now. I wonder how we got together? You're so shy, and I'm so stubborn, it seems to unreal." She confessed. 'Please, look at me, not your plate. Me.' Pan thought. As if her wish had been granted, Uubu finally looked up at her face for more than an instant.  
  
"Maybe we should ask around?" He suggested. Pan planted a fist in her palm.  
  
"That's a great idea!" She declared. 'Perfect! A mission! I can deal with that.' Reaching out, she grabbed Uubu's hand, not even thinking. Before he could blink he was on his feet. "Let's go and find Mirai Gobo first, he's the oldest, and I'd probably tell him stuff like that." She suggested. Uubu's face was bright red as he tried not to think about her holding his hand.  
  
"S-sounds good to me!" He agreed. Pan let go of his hand as she paused to think.  
  
"Hmm. Where will he be?" She said aloud, reaching out her ki to find her 'younger' brother's signature. She blinked in surprise. "Hey, he's in the lab. Do you think he's an inventor or something?" She asked, starting down towards the laboratory. Uubu shrugged and followed quietly. When they got to the lab's door, it was locked, as usual. Pan pressed a finger to the com system.  
  
"Hey Bulma." She said. The blue-haired scientist appeared on a small screen before her.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm kind of busy now, what do you need?" She asked, wiping the sweat off her brow. She clasped a fairly heavy-duty wrench in one hand.  
  
"Is Gobo in there? Uubu and I want to talk to him." Pan replied. Bulma paused.  
  
".Just you two?" She asked. Pan nodded. "Okay then, come on in." The familiar 'beep' of the door locks coming off filled the air, and the two warriors stepped inside the lab, moving carefully. Breaking something was a crime punishable by death.  
  
"Panny!" A voice suddenly declared, and two strong arms grabbed her off the ground in a hug from the side. Pan gasped as her older younger brother seemed to swoop out of nowhere.  
  
"Put me down!" She snapped. Gobo laughed good-naturedly and lowered her to the ground.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. Hey Uubu!" He said. Uubu took a step back warily, not wanting to be lifted off the ground himself. Gobo laughed and raised his hands defensively. "I'm not a threat, I swear." He reassured him. "It was just that ever since I got taller than Panny, I made a point of proving it." Gobo explained. Pan felt her eye twitch at being called 'Panny'. She hated that name!  
  
"Why are you in the lab, anyway, Gobo?" She asked curtly, trying to bury her temper. Gobo frowned.  
  
"Oh, that. I sort of broke a table. None of my money works around here, it's too advanced, so to pay it off I'm helping Bulma-san work." He explained. Pan blinked. 'Wow, he sure developed Dad's sense of responsibility.' She mused inwardly. "What did you want to talk about anyway?" He asked. Pan blinked, snapping back to reality.  
  
"Uubu and I were wondering if you knew how we get together in the future." She asked. Part of her wanted to explain the interest a little more, but another part of her told her not to, as well. Gobo blinked and began to think about it.  
  
".Hm, I don't think you guys ever really told me. I was about six when you finally got your act together. Let's see. Maybe.? No, no, you were together by then. Hmm. Oh yes! Now I remember! Uncle Goten told me the story to explain about saiyan mating rituals." He said suddenly, snapping his fingers together. Pan felt the colour drain from her face. This could not go well. Gobo beamed up at the pair, sensing their more than slightly apparent dread. "It was at one of the World's Tournaments, right after you hit lv2. You and Uubu made it to the final rounds and faced each other. You beat him into submission and carried him home with you. That's how it happened! How could I have forgotten?" He said aloud. If there was any colour left in either Pan of Uubu's faces, it now fled.  
  
"B-beat me into submission?" He said meekly. Gobo nodded.  
  
"Yup, Vegeta was quite pleased, it was the first 'saiyan' mating ritual that had happened in a long time. Pan declared that Uubu was hers. Very touching." He said. Suddenly there was the familiar sound of a resounding 'thump'. Pan hit the ground like a ton of bricks. Her head was swimming as Gobo and Uubu hastily helped her back up to her feet.  
  
"I-I-I'm. Sorry." She said quietly. Uubu blushed.  
  
"Well, that explains how we got past your arrogance and my shyness. Brute force." He mused light-heartedly, sweating bullets. Gobo smiled and patted him on the back.  
  
"That's the spirit!" He comforted him. "Saiyans are just like that, right Pan-chan?" Gobo asked, looking at her expectantly. Pan blinked, before dropping back down and hitting the floor. This was quite possibly the worst day of her life. 


End file.
